A typical switched mode power converter, also known as a switched mode power supply, includes a controller and a switch. The controller may operate the switch to control how much energy is provided by the switched mode power converter. One example of a switched mode power converter is a flyback converter. A typical flyback converter includes a primary side circuit, a transformer, and a secondary side circuit. The primary side circuit is connected to a power source and includes at least one switching element that controls the amount of energy transferred to the secondary side via the transformer. The transformer serves as an electrically isolated channel to transfer energy from the primary side circuit to the secondary side circuit. The secondary side circuit is coupled to a load to be powered. Other examples of switched mode power converters include buck, boost, buck-boost, forward, push-pull, half-bridge, full-bridge, Cuk, single-ended primary inductor converter (SEPIC), and double-ended forward.